


命悬一线（Forth & Beam）

by corgi26



Category: two moon series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	命悬一线（Forth & Beam）

爱你如斯，已是命悬一线。  
放手？想都别想！

 

得知Forth订婚的当晚，Beam关了手机，一个人跑到酒吧狂喝了一通。  
醉醺醺间，有人把他拉了起来，摸肩抚背很是暧昧。  
他本想挣扎，却又想，和谁做不是做。  
意识不大清醒，朦胧中的场景有些熟悉，可惜他来不及多看就被拉进了电梯，然后一个大力扑杀，他被摁在了墙上。  
吻来得气势汹汹，很是带了些情绪。Beam的嘴唇很快被那人咬得红肿，水艳非常，吮吸却是富有技巧，时轻时重带了些诱惑的味道，引得Beam不自觉追赶那似要离开的气息，主动献上了自己的软舌，勾缠着想要更多。  
今晚，他实在不想一个人呆着。  
衬衫早在纠缠间从腰部掀开，急不可待的手摸了进去，几下揉搓，力道十足，惹出他的连连娇喘。不甘心地伸手要解那人的扣子，手却被大力压在了头上。  
“今晚，我来。”  
那人的声音有着Forth一样的低沉，在电梯间荡漾开，勾起一片心酸。  
只听头上“滴”地一声，Beam的心酸未及扩散，便被男人急切的动作搅得七零八落。

男人的住处也是指纹密码，和Forth家一样。  
刚和Forth勾搭上那会儿，Beam还兴致勃勃地肖想过用自己的指纹开门，可惜根本不能识别，也就是从那会儿，Beam渐渐学会放弃奢望。  
恍惚看着那人开门，Beam用力甩了甩头。  
没有你，老子照样和有钱人上床，谁稀罕你！  
被猛力拉进了房间，那人似乎异常急切，也不开灯，把他压在墙上就迫不及待又开始了动作。  
嘴上又舔又咬，舌头很快又伸了进来，勾着Beam一番进出交战，手更是迅速解开了Beam的皮带，顺着他挺翘的曲线摸了下去，几下开拓大有立马开干的意思。  
干涩的小穴被入侵得很吃力，Beam忍不住倒吸口气，却是主动解开了男人的皮带拉链，还配合着抬高了自己的屁股。  
今晚他要的就是痛！  
“直接来！”  
握上男人的滚烫，那上面已经有些前液的湿润，Beam几下滑动就往自己后穴带，却被男人按下了动作。  
“别急，你会受伤。”  
把Beam转向墙壁，男人揉着他的臀瓣，就着腿根的细嫩在大腿间径自抽插起来。  
喘息越发粗重，性感的气息扑打着带来一丝丝眩晕，男人的嘴在Beam的耳垂脖间逡巡舔弄，间或几下隔靴搔痒的撕咬，勾得Beam难耐扭动，下身也在此时被男人带着薄茧的手给攥住了。  
Forth的手也有这样的茧子，是他早年读工程学时留下的。每次被他的手抚弄，Beam总会被上面的起伏不平摸得格外战栗。  
原来这样的感觉，不止你一个人能给我。  
轻颤着身体Beam有些解气地想，却被下身突如其来的疼痛拉回了神志。  
“你不专心。”  
放开了Beam的性器，男人转而用双手紧紧搂住Beam的细腰，把他整个人禁锢在了怀里。  
大腿间的摩擦进出越来越快，就听见男人一声闷哼，Beam的脖子一下被死死咬住，然后又是几下大力挺进，有些火辣辣的大腿间登时传来些滚烫触感。  
男人喘息着在Beam背上摩挲几下才略微松手，然后他把Beam转了过来。  
“看看我是谁？”

本该在订婚现场的人，正衣冠不整地站在自己面前，黑暗中，借着窗外透进的月光，那张轮廓分明的脸上有着高潮后的慵懒余韵，眼中泛着欲望交织的光。  
这是自己爱了十五年的人。  
Beam眼眶酸涩，手不自觉抚上Forth犹自情热发烫的脸。怔愣间，整个人从身后被拢了起来，他被迫贴上了Forth的身体。  
“今晚，看我怎么罚你！”  
铺天盖地的吻又袭了上来，Beam犹自发晕的脑子完全无法理解那话里的玄机，只是凭着本能张开双唇承受着噬人的力道和温度，主动伸出舌头勾着Forth抵死纠缠。  
既然他来了，那就彻底放纵最后一次吧。  
一个错身借力，Beam把Forth压在了墙上，贴着他的耳廓诱惑地喘息：“我来。”  
微微踮脚咬上那喉结，几番舔吸，那人的呼吸愈加急促。  
嘴唇一路下行，顺着起伏的肌肉脉络，咬上了Forth挺立的乳头。  
舌尖绕着那红晕打着转，然后是几下轻咬，手下的胸腔起伏更加剧烈。  
Beam爱不释手地揉着Forth紧实的肌肉，最后来到早已精神不已的硬挺，正要张口含住，却被Forth一把拉了起来。  
“别急，我们慢慢来。”  
虽是这么说，Forth的手上却是不停，咬着Beam的嘴唇几个回转，带着人摔进了沙发。

Beam双腿大张地被Forth从后面抱着，股间进出的节奏时快时慢，却是越来越深，次次打在快感中心，刺激的力道让他不住扭头，想要摆脱却因着坐姿被男人次次拉回，坠落的瞬间进得更深，酥麻酸爽一时交杂，让他的脚趾不自觉蜷缩，口中的呻吟也是再也压不住。  
Forth空出一手摸上Beam挺立的阴茎，初始的温柔滑动很快被略微粗暴的套弄取代，薄茧的粗粝带出摩擦疼痛的快感，Beam在前后夹击下越发受不住，按着Forth大腿的手用力更甚，生生在紧绷的肌肉上划出几道伤痕。  
“嘶…”似痛似爽的一声低呼，Forth狠狠咬上Beam小巧红烫的耳垂，“小骚猫，爪子这么利。”下身的挺动也是更加凶猛，发发祭在了靶心。  
“我…我…我不行了…啊...”  
濒临爆发的瞬间被生生堵住出口，Beam水雾凄楚地看向使坏的那人，手忍不住想摸上自己的下身却被向后制住，于是身体愈加空虚，下身却在此时又徐徐开始了挺动。  
“知道错了吗？”  
那人眼神幽暗，语气有着惯常的疏离犀利，让Beam再也忍不住心中的百转千回。  
“你…你这个…混…”  
突如其来一阵猛撞，那尚未出口的“蛋”顷刻转成余韵悠长的高亢，声声吟叫让Forth情难自抑地又是几下狠力挞伐，嘴上却是不饶人。  
“我是什么？”  
“混…”  
又是一阵猛力耸动，剧烈的快感让那“蛋”于失神间转为绵长呻吟，真是媚意无限。  
“说好了会一直追着我，为什么放弃！”  
压抑着喘息，Forth身下的挺动一刻未停，逼得Beam终是夹带哭腔嘶喊着落了泪：“你…你他妈都…要结婚了…还来…招…我！”忍不住几声吟叫，又锲而不舍地继续控诉，“老…子…老子…累..啊..啊…了，我…我放…”  
“不许放手！”一字一撞，语带狠意，身下的人顿时彻底化成了一滩水，再无招架之力。  
释放的瞬间，Beam在漫天花火中听到那人恶狠狠地说“爱你我认了！”。  
于是死命抱住腰间的手臂，共赴了一场极致，终是燃尽了过往所有的命悬一线。


End file.
